<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Its My Season by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918640">Its My Season</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, F/M, Mentioned bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Size Difference, mentioned nipple clamps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Mer have a season. I went to a friend to help me with mine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moth gro-Bagol/Original Bosmer, Moth gro-Bagol/Original Female Character(s), Orc/Elf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Its My Season</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            The burn didn’t startle me, I was expecting it. I was so much smaller than an Orc, and it had burned when I was taken by another wood elf in my youth. Moth had only pressed the head of his cock into me and I was already groaning with relief.</p>
<p>            What startled me was the heat. His thighs pressed tight against my legs, keeping me steady. I could feel his chest pressing down on my back, holding me in place. His skin wasn’t smooth, making the sensation of warmth as ununiform as possible. I drank in the comfort of it all.</p>
<p>            I was safe, I was wet, and I was about to be wholly satisfied.</p>
<p>            He placed a forearm in front of me, boxing me in. I could feel the deep pants he let out into my neck, his teeth grazed the tendons of my neck- pressing into knotted muscle.</p>
<p>            “This can’t be a comfortable position for you.” I panted out, muscles straining for some sort of relief, but uncertain which direction to go.</p>
<p>            Moth moved his hips slightly so his cock slipped completely out. I groaned as the <em>ache </em>returned three-fold.</p>
<p>            “You’re too tense, you need to relax.” Moth leaned on his forearm, using his other arm to squeeze my hip.</p>
<p>            “I think I’ve made my needs pretty clear.” I could feel Moth trembling, could feel the heat that was <em>so close </em>to satisfying me- and I could feel how my legs slid together, made wet by my need. He relaxed, letting his forearms bracket me in.</p>
<p>            “Last time-” Moth said, bring up a rather unfortunate encounter.</p>
<p>            “Moth, you could stick a hammer shaft in me right now and I would be perfectly fine.” I snapped.</p>
<p>            I heard a low grow as Moth pressed me down further with his body. Rough fur abraded my chest and the sensitivity made me buck.</p>
<p>            It was the last straw.</p>
<p>            Moth laid over my back, thighs squeezing my legs together and pressed back into me. Tears welled in my eyes and I let out a sob of joy. The pressure and the burn united to make me want to <em>writhe </em>with happiness, but my hips were held in place by the weight of Moth’s body.</p>
<p>            Then his hips moved, pulling out slightly. His thighs still squeezed my legs together tightly, not allowing me any leverage. I grabbed one of his curled fists with both hands and pressed my lips to it. I felt Moth relax a bit. His other fist uncurled, and then tangled in my hair, pulling my head to the side. His mouth found my pulse and he pressed his lips to the hammering of my heart.</p>
<p>            Then he shoved his hips forward and I felt all my breath leave me.</p>
<p>            Orc Culture was strong enough to influence Orcs outside the strongholds. Moth had never taken a wife, but he had certain expectations when it came to sex. I was generally ambivalent to most of the expectations, but they hadn’t caused problems for me yet. This was my second season in his arms and I was wildly satisfied.</p>
<p>            Orcs who wish to take their spouses must first prove their strength during the prospective mer’s season. They are not allowed to be in season themselves, but they must be clearheaded. The Orc must be able to keep the mer from hurting themselves, but must also satisfy them adequately.</p>
<p>            Moth was not my mate, was not even a prospective mate. He was an old friend who I had asked for help, but he fucked me with the control and fury of an Orc about to take a wife. The only thing I had to do was <em>feel </em>as the ache within me was whipped up into a frenzy of arousal. The friction sparked pleasure that made my spine arch, my head pressing into his shoulder. My neck ached- but I couldn’t imagine releasing the tension that pulled me like a bow. My hands pressed Moth’s forearms into the furs and Moth pulled his other hand from my hair to curl his hand around the front of my body. He petted the front of my body- hips pressing in and out of me- before taking a handful of my pubic hair and giving it a slight <em>tug.</em></p>
<p>            The tension in me snapped and I shuddered out an orgasm, torso curling in on itself as pleasure thudded through me, until I went boneless.</p>
<p>            Moth’s hips kept moving. I started writhing with overstimulation, clawing at the arm supporting him. His rhythm did not faulter. I squirmed and pressed into the bed and grabbed my hair- only for Moth to take his hands and intertwine them with mine, holding them above my head- so I could only really move my shoulders.</p>
<p>            Tears were streaming down my face, but I knew this was the fastest way to end my season. When the overstimulation ended- too tight and too sharp sensations replaced with a growing ache, I relaxed completely. I let Moth do his work. His hips started pounding me faster, the friction sawed between too much and not enough. Tension wracked higher and higher as I knew he felt the need to come. I shuddered, unable to help him get me closer to a second peak.  He thighs, which were already tight about my legs, grew tighter- magnifying the ache within me. I could feel hot breath on the back of my neck.</p>
<p>            “I should tie you down.” Moth groaned in my ear. Desperation made him speak, when usually he would silently take his time. “Decorate you, see how many garnets we can attach to your nipples before you beg me to remove them. I doubt you will make it past two, but I won’t stop adding them until you start pulling at your bonds- until I can see those archers’ arms pulling uselessly at rope that won’t stretch for them.”</p>
<p>            Arousal built as I imagined it. He would tie me to a weapon’s rack, my hands bound in wraps of rope, maybe my thighs tied open as well. I was getting closer to finishing, I just needed a bit more of a push.</p>
<p>            “I wouldn’t unclamp your nipples when you start struggling. I would watch as your body tried to fight its way out, only to be punished by the swing and pull of the gems as you writhed. By the time you learned to stand still, you would be so wet it would be dishonorable for me to <em>not </em>plug your holes.</p>
<p>            “Can you imagine that?” Moth shuddered. He was close, too close. “Stuffed to the brim with a cock. I’d forge a heavy piece of Dwemer metal for your ass. I’d tie your mouth with leather strips- rough and stretching your lips back. Then I’d stick my cock so far up your cunt you wouldn’t be able to breathe.”</p>
<p>            The friction was growing rougher. I started struggling as my peak grew closer and my body wanted to arc once again, but all I could do was press my back into Moth’s chest. He let out a few short breaths, then his lower tusk caught on my ear- tugging it just wrong.</p>
<p>            I shattered, and as I did I pulled Moth down with me. I shuddered and curled in on myself again. His hips gave several more thrusts and he collapsed on top of me. The ache in me had cooled significantly- though I felt I had a few orgasms left in me. I breathed, letting the last of the season’s effects leave my limbs.</p>
<p>           </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>